Imprisoned
Hey, it’s Perilthechamp. I’m back with- you guessed it- another story. Chapter One: A Comparison Of Palus and Mons, Part I Palus remembered the battle clearly. He was next to his siblings, fighting for their lives, but the MudWings were outnumbered greatly by the SeaWing army. After what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes, the MudWings were either dead, getting chained up, or cowardly hiding. Palus remembered his bigwings pleading desperately with the SeaWings to imprison him and let his siblings stay safe. Palus remembered the SeaWing guard deal a lethal blow to his bigwings’ face. Palus remembered the guard doing the same to each of his siblings, then stopping on the runt dragonet who was trying to make himself as un-hittable as possible by burrowing in the ground. Palus remembered being wrapped in chains and brought to the prison in the Summer Kingdom. But Mons, the SkyWing sitting next to him, didn’t remember a thing. Or at least he claimed not to. Chapter Two Mons growled. A lot. Right now he was growling at Palus. Palus wasn’t used to being growled at, so he wasn’t sure what to say. But saying thank you seemed to confuse Mons, so surely that wasn’t it. Mons growled some more, but not being able to express his feelings to a very stupid Palus, Mons simply threatened to end Palus’ life and went to sleep. Death threats, Palus understood. Palus, who’s sleep schedule wasn’t altered as badly as Mons’ was, stayed up a little later before realizing even though he wasn’t tired, a nap would be a good idea. Like, maybe an 18 hour nap. Chapter Three: A Comparison Of Palus and Mons, Part II Palus had a pretty great childhood, filled with happy tales of him and his siblings goofing around. Mons didn’t. Palus had supportive siblings who helped him learn and grow and developed into a strong, somewhat smart dragonet. Mons didn’t. Palus always went to bed full and woke up refreshed, ready to start a new day. Mons didn’t. But their childhoods did have one similarity: They both never knew their real parents. Chapter Four Mons had jet lag. Or at least it seemed like jet lag. Maybe he was just really tired. The bars weren’t of the best material. Then again, the guards posted everywhere would probably notice an attempt at escape. What was he even in jail for? Ah, right. Prisoner of war. Mons looked at the MudWing next to him. He considered waking him, but realized the MudWing was just as tired as he, if not more. So Mons sat there, waiting for something to happen. Palus woke in exactly 6 hours, 38 minutes and 17 seconds. He groaned and laid back down. Mons started counting again. Chapter Five The next day, Palus was taken away to be interrogated. Mons waited for his return. 27 minutes and 4 seconds later, Palus was hurled back into his cell, where he curled up into a ball. Mons could see a very swollen cheek and a bit of blood. Mons understood immediately. Palus had resisted. Mons told the SeaWing interrogators everything he knew and was done in 4 minutes and 56 seconds scratch-free. Palus was kind of upset. “You don’t just tell them everything you know! They have an advantage now!” Mons stared into the MudWing’s eyes. “So what?” Palus didn’t respond. “Blister, Blaze and Burn will all die. So will the SandWing Queen after that, and she will die. You and I will both die.” Mons finished. Palus glared, then laid down to rest. Mons was forced to stare at his swollen cheek for 11 hours, 47 minutes and 52 seconds. Mons counted up all the times he knew, even though he had no way of knowing how long he slept for, and calculated 18 hours, 53 minutes and 13 seconds. Eventually, Mons had no choice but to fall asleep again. Chapter Six: A Comparison Of Palus and Mons, Part III Palus always woke up last. He was early to bed and late to rise. Mons never got enough sleep. He was late to bed and late to rise. Palus glared at the food he was given, not wanting to eat it or touch it or even looked at it. Mons ate it in two bites. It wasn’t very well prepared, but it was the best meal Mons had ever gotten. “You‘re just lying down and taking it.” Palus growled. “What am I supposed to do?” Mons asked. “Die?” Palus turned away. “You’re asking a rhetorical question, but if you’re not, then I have no idea. That’s for ''you ''to decide.” “Can I have your food?” “Go ahead.” Chapter Seven: Palus’ Second Interrogation “What are the MudWings’ plans?” A SeaWing guard asked, poking Palus with a spear. “I don’t know. Ask them.” The SeaWing guard smiled. “When we’re through with this war, there won’t be a MudWing ''to ''ask. They’ll all be dead. Unless, of course, you tell us, and we can end it early.” “Not a chance. There’s nothing you can do to make me talk.” The SeaWing guard rolled her eyes. “You already are, idiot. You’re just talking ''nonsense, ''that’s all.” “Was that supposed to get on my nerves? Because if your annoying abilities are stronger than your physical abilities, I’ve fought scavengers stronger than you.” The SeaWing guard laughed. “That’s good. Can I use that? See, there’s this idiot guard named Shark who’s always getting on my nerves, and-” The guard stopped short. “That’s not the point. The point is, speak or your buddy Mons gets killed.” The SeaWing flicked a talon towards the cell Palus had been in moments ago, where a much scarier guard was standing with a spear. Palus’ eyes widened in fear, but he blinked the fear away and turned around. “Mons means nothing to me. Go ahead. You won’t make me talk.” Yet Palus still winced as Mons got stabbed. Chapter Eight “It didn’t really hurt.” Mons regarded his bandaged injury as Palus looked over him worriedly. “It was nice of them to bandage it, too.” “I-I didn’t think they’d actually do it.” Palus stammered. “Nah, it’s not a problem. I was impressed, actually.” “Impressed?” “You were still loyal to your tribe. And while I find the idea kind of stupid, I do value loyalty.” Mons thought for a second. “It’s smart of them to use friendship as a way to get information out of us. Like, ‘Hey, we’ll let you go if you tell us, but if you don’t we’ll just have to kill someone we bonded you with so now you’ll be alone and feel guilty!’ I would never have thought of it myself.”Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (TheUnFathomable)